Shirou: Reborn
by Uzumaki Gen
Summary: After his reunion with Saber, Shirou is called by the Root to perform another task: To destroy another corrupted grail in the Elemental Nations. In order to do so, He must be reincarnated as Uzumaki Naruto!
1. Prologue

AN: You're probably wondering why I replaced good old Naruto with Shirou here. Well, I read an awesome fic with Naruto replacing Shirou in his body. I think its title is Jinchuuriki/staynight by L33T HORO. Sorry if I misspelled your name or something. I decided to try doing the opposite. Please read and review to see if it's any good. It's my first time writing a crossover fic so please correct me if I get something wrong.

Prologue

Swords littered the final battlefield of Emiya Shirou, very much like his reality marble. He lay down as he awaited his death, on a hill of swords.

'The battle is over... I have lived by my dreams and ideals; albeit at the cost of my life... But I have no regrets, I'll be seeing her soon enough... Ah, yes, her, my Servant, my sword. My beloved...' A girl in blue armor turned and smiled at him in his memory. 'My... Saber'

He felt something warm, like the sunlight, He opened his eyes. Instead of the bloodstained battlefield on which he fell, there was a field of golden grass, swaying in a gentle breeze.

He wandered through the grassfield, searching for someone, He didn't care even if he has to search for an eternity, for he knew that she would wait for him just as long.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, he found her, waiting on the field of gold, dressed in a pure white dress. He smiled, "I'm home, Saber"

* * *

><p>Her breathing calmed down. 'How long was my breathing disrupted? It's as if I returned to being a young girl. No, but, I clearly have experience and am not a novice anymore.' She laughed.<p>

'Come to think of it, how many times have I wished to the sky?' "I want to see him. I want to see him." If it is granted, she wants to verify the other's feelings and existence in an embrace.

'I know, my heart has long since been thrown into chaos, but even so, I can only remain here. Because, I don't want to lay waste to the mission of the man who kept going. Even though I really want to run away right now, but, just like back then. I am waiting on his words.'

'But this miracle, this wish, can it really occur? He is no longer the him from back then.' Body and soul, neither needed her worry anymore. 'There is no reason to miss this scenery so much. It's not that I'm stubborn, but it's just unforgettable.' She continued to embrace that gradually waning past.

Then he came, smiling as she remembered it was back then, he kept his promise, his oath, to search for her endlessly, for eternity. Just as she kept her own, to continue waiting for him endlessly, for eternity. Just as she was his sword, he was her sheathe.

"I'm home, Saber." When she heard those words, she couldn't help but smile, and answered, "Yes, Welcome home, Shirou."

* * *

><p>They strolled around, talking for what seemed to be forever, as though the time they spent searching and waiting for each other was being paid tenfold.<p>

Then suddenly, a bright light shined in front of them. An old man stepped out of the light. "Ah, pardon my intrusion of your privacy, but may I talk to you, Shirou Emiya?" asked the man.

"Who are you, how did you get here?" Shirou asked. The man chuckled, "Well, I am known by many names, the so-called Root being one of them, but you are probably more familiar with the term Kami?"

"Shirou, lower your guard, I sense no hostility from this man." said Saber. Shirou relaxed. "Why, thank you, my dear Arturia." The man said.

"So, what does the God of all creation need from one such me?" asked Shirou. "Straight to the point are we? Very well. I need you to be reincarnated Emiya Shirou." Kami told him.

"What?" Shirou and Saber exclaimed. "I have a reason for all of this, you are to be reincarnated as this boy, Uzumaki Naruto. I have recently found out that a corrupted grail has been constructed in his world. You are to search for this grail and destroy it."

"Alright, I can't just let an entire world be destroyed because I ran away from my duty." Shirou said. Then he looked at Saber. "Sorry my love, looks like you'll have to wait another eternity for me." Saber smiled at him. "Its fine, I have waited an eternity, what difference does another make?" She then kissed him, thinking it would be the last kiss they would share for another eternity.

"You two need not to worry, you'll still see each other quite often." Kami said.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"Shirou, you know that the way of using your reality marble, Unlimited Blade Works, is to materialize what is in your heart, correct?"

Shirou nodded. "Well then, all you have to do is think about Arturia in almost the same way as you perform tracing. Think of her, and she shall be transported to your side in your reality marble, as she is now part of your soul, in a sense, you are married correct?"

They blushed and stuttered, "Um, er..." Kami chuckled, "Very well, in my eyes and under my blessing, I now pronounce you man and wife."

"What? Don't we need a priest or something?" "Why would you need a priest if God himself blessed you?"

"Um, well, I guess you're right." "Very well, time is short my boy, you must get going." "Yes sir." "I'll be waiting when you call me, Shirou." "Yes, of course Saber."

A flash of light engulfed Avalon and in an instant, Emiya Shirou disappeared. Saber then whispered to the gentle breeze passing her, "Best of luck, My sheathe."


	2. New Life

New life

As the light surrounded Shirou, he suddenly saw a baby boy crying as his mother cradled him in her arms. "Naruto" the woman said.

A man with yellow spiky hair then cried, "Man, haha, I'm a father now!" Then suddenly Shirou felt a hostile intent and turned toward the entrance of the cave.

All the guards and personnel were all dead on the spot, and little Naruto was suddenly in the arms of a man with an orange spiral mask.

"Don't move 4th hokage, give me the jinchuuriki or your son dies at the age of one minute." he said. "Minato, I'll do as he says, get Naruto to safety." said the woman.

"But Kushina-" said Minato.

Suddenly the man threw Naruto towards him, grabbed Kushina and disappeared in a small vortex. Minato suddenly realized there were some exploding tags on Naruto's blanket.

"Damn!" He threw the blanket off and ran away from the cave, which blew up to rubble.

* * *

><p>Then the light engulfed him again and sent him to another place. It seems to follow the man in the mask as it brought Kushina inside a seal of some sort. "What do you want from me?" asked Kushina.<p>

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to free the Kyuubi from its jail." He then formed some handsigns that Shirou could only follow by reinforcing his eyes. Then he slammed his palm on Kushina's stomach, where a seal appeared to be breaking. Suddenly, a giant fox appeared to be summoned.

"At last, I'm finally free!" Roared the beast. "I'm afraid not." The man said. The kyuubi looked down and saw the man below him. "You are!" It exclaimed. "It's been a long time, Kyuubi." He looked it straight in the eye and the beast's eyes became blood-red with three tomoes.

* * *

><p>Then a light engulfed Shirou again and transported him when the 4th hokage and the masked man were battling. Minato rushed at him with a kunai and was surprised that he just went through him.<p>

"What! Time-space jutsu!" he exclaimed.

"hehe, as expected of the yellow flash, you really are one of the greatest hokages this village ever had." The man chuckled.

'I'll have to use level two against him at this rate.' Minato thought.

The man then rushed towards him and slipped through him once more, while wielding a chain from behind to capture him. Minato then turned around and threw a three pronged kunai at him.

'What!, it seems he figured out that I need to solidify to attack him, not bad but not good enough.' He slipped through the kunai but was shocked when Minato used a jutsu to teleport himself to the kunai.

He then shouted, "Rasengan!" The crushing power of the attack sent the man crashing on the ground. "Like it? That was my Hiraishin no jutsu: Level 2."

While the man was down he performed some handsigns and slammed into the man's abdomen. "Summoning jutsu!" "What! Damn you, you used a summoning jutsu on me to break my control over the Kyuubi."

"What's your purpose of doing this huh? Uchiha Madara?"

"Hm, So you figured it out eh?"

"There are only two people who can control the kyuubi: The 1st hokage and yourself."

"Oh well, since you figured it out already and I've lost control over the kyuubi, I might as well take my leave, but remember this 4th hokage: Konoha shall burn, I'll make sure of that! He then teleported away.

* * *

><p>Shirou then followed Minato as he went back to Kushina. 'I don't have much chakra left, I'll have to resort to using Shiki fujin' "Looks like I'll have to seal the Kyuubi inside our son, Kushina take care of him for me."<p>

"No! Why do you have to use the Shiki fujin? You'll die!"

"Yes I know but there are some things that a jinchuuriki needs to keep the beast inside him at bay, something only a mother can give, love, Kushina, a mother's love. Yes, a father's love is a great thing, but nothing compares to the love of someone who took care of him inside of her for almost a year."

"Minato, I won't last long in my state, even Tsunade won't be able to heal my injuries. Please, if this is the last thing that happens to me, seal some of my chakra into Naruto, I'll help him control the Kyuubi when its time." Kushina said with determined eyes.

Minato couldn't help but chuckle, "You know, that's the first time you beat me in an argument. Alright I'll do it. Any last words before we go?"

Kushina smiled at Naruto and said, "Hey Naruto, it's Mom here, I've got a few things to say to you, Always take a bath, Get lots of sleep, Eat healthy, Respect your Seniors and sensei at the academy, Watch out for the three ninja vices."

"Speaking of vices, watch out for Jiraiya-sensei." Minato interjected.

Kushina continued, "Make friends, not too many, just enough to keep you company. And if you ever find a girl, well, I don't know about that seeing as I'm one myself, but try not to find someone weird, find someone like your mother. Well, that's all."

Minato then said, "Your mom told you about almost everything I'd tell you, I've just got one thing to say: Listen to your motor-mouth mother."

Then Minato performed the seals, and sealed the fox inside Naruto's body. And they both lied down with their son, with smiles on their faces.

Then baby Naruto cried as though he knew both his parents were dead.

Shirou knelt over Naruto and caresses his cheek, "Don't worry little guy, I'll make sure you live a happy life, that's what your parents would have wanted, You're actually lucky, Your parents died for you, so that you could live, while me, my real parents just left me in the orphanage."

"Are you ready, Shirou?" Kami asks him.

"Yes, I'll make his life worth living in, and save his world from destruction."

Shirou's soul then entered Naruto's body, and with that, Emiya Shirou was reborn.


	3. Character info

Character data:

Hero: Emiya Shirou

Real name: Emiya Shirou

Class: Saber/Archer

Affiliation: Lawful good

Aliases: Uzumaki Naruto (Body)

Stats: Strength: A+

Speed: A-

Defense: B+

Luck: B+

Origin: Swords

Class skills:

Magic resistance - C: Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_.

Personal skills:

Eye of the mind (true) - B: Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Clairvoyance - C: Capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 4kms. (Shirou acquires this by applying Reinforcement on his eyes).

Magecraft- C: Capable of using orthodox _Thaumaturgy_.

Protection from arrows - B: as long as the shooter is within his line of sight, he can track down ranged weapons with his eyes and defend against them. Does not apply for attacks made from super-long-range or with a great area-of -effect

Eye for Swords - A: As long the sword is not made from materials not existing in this world, such as Ea, he can automatically trace it with one glance.

Projectile - B: Thrown projectile weapons are now comparable to bullets.

Body of swords: By loading his body with prana, Shirou can make blades sprout out of his body, for either offense or defense. However, if overloaded, it could be fatal.

Tracer: Has developed an advanced form of projection magic called "Tracing". He creates weapons and equipment by visualizing the age, structure, battle experience, materials, and forging processes involved. The Objects created with tracing are slightly inferior due to the fact that only so much information can be gathered by sight alone, and Noble Phantasms are degraded by an entire rank. The only exception is Avalon, which Shirou can perfectly replicate due to his body preserving a complete record of it after it had been fused with him for over a decade. He can also increase the power of the the noble phantasm by turning it to a broken phantasm. Broken Phantasm consists of packing a Noble Phantasm with prana and making it explode when striking the target with it.

By nature, it's not easy to repair a Noble Phantasm destroyed that way as a Noble Phantasm is part of the Heroic Spirit who has lived with it, so it is seldom used as it can be done only once; but for Shirou, as long as he has the prana, he can still keep reproducing copies of the destroyed Noble Phantasms through Tracing, so this limitation doesn't apply to him. Therefore, you may call it a foul play he can afford.

Noble phantasms: Kanshou and Bakuya: rank A++

are "married" twin swords representing yin and yang style of fighting. Despite not having a wielder in the legends, they are still Noble Phantasms crafted by the blacksmith Gān Jiàng, whose wife, Mò Yé, gave her life in order to melt the metal used to create the swords during the Spring and Autumn Period. They were crafted more for the sake of crafting, as if questioning the meaning of the swordsmith, than for any real idea behind their creation. They were created without vanity, and lack a sense of purpose found in other swords. They contain no fighting spirit to defeat others or competitive spirit to beat other weapons, and they contain neither the desire to be famous nor the faith to accomplish great deeds.

The orginals were given to Shirou by the Root due to the fact that he was the only person who wielded its copies and became a hero, as well as a reward for becoming the first and last hero of his era to enter the throne of heroes.

The original versions of the swords that reached the realm of the Gods due to human sacrifice, rather than the imperfect projected versions, also have a strong affinity against monsters, allowing them to easily cut down creatures like the Gorgon form of Medusa and the extradimensional evil god summoned by Caster in a single strike.

Unlimited Blade Works: The reality marble of Emiya Shirou. Before his reunion with Saber, it was a barren wasteland with a red sky, littered with swords, symbolizing his hope to be reunited with her, on a hill of swords. Now, it is the very same golden grass-field as Avalon, with the swords invisible to the enemy's eye until he uses them to rain on an enemy, or pulls a sword out for close combat.

Achievements: Participant of the 5th holy grail war. (Winner)

Destroyed the corrupted grail.

Fought and ended world war 3.

Fought the army of Djinn sealed by King Solomon and won. (Died in the aftermath)

Status: Reincarnated as Uzumaki Naruto

Goal: Find and destroy the corrupted grail in the Elemental nations.


	4. First Impressions

**AN: This is a time-skip, I have no idea how to portray Naruto as a kid-Shirou since I barely have an idea of how he acted when he was younger. I'll just skip to before the Genin exams.**

First impressions

Shirou whistled as he cooked breakfast, he still had a lot of time to spare since the exams begin at 10:00.

Being the punctual handyman he was, he already had his clothes ready and ironed on his bed. His clothes consisted of a black tight armor-like coat, the very same shirt Archer wore, a pair of black pajama pants, and black sneakers with metal toes.

He didn't really need kunai and shuriken as he could just trace them before his turn came to throw.

As he looked around his room he wondered what his room would be like if Rin and the others lived with him. He chuckled at his conclusion: _**utter chaos.**_

After eating breakfast, he decided to train a little to warm up.

After arriving in training field 9, he created some clones, it seemed that he had an easy time creating clones as they required little chakra, and are very much like projection, the downside is that they can't hit you back.

But he made a nice training regimen out of it, by having his clones attack at him he tries to avoid getting hit by their bodies even by the slightest bit, that way, he can easily attack an open point of his opponent, and both his dodging, reaction time, and speed are increased.

"I guess it's time to go."

* * *

><p>He then went straight to the academy. Upon arriving he saw Sakura walking toward the front gate.<p>

"Sakura!" He called. Sakura then turned around.

"Oh, Hey Naruto, what's up?"

"Oh, the usual routine and all. How about you?"

"It's fine, just a bit nervous for the exams."

Shirou had a soft spot for Sakura, probably due to the protective streak he felt for his world's Sakura.

"So, is Sasuke here yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him lately, probably due to training, why?" Shirou was about to answer when he heard a shout.

"HEYYYY HELPPPPP MEEEEEE!"

"Well, there's our answer, poor Sasuke being chased by a horde of fangirls" 'Dear Root, I doubt even berserker's 12 lives wouldn't help him if he was between them and Sasuke.'

'SIGH' "I guess I'll help him out." Shirou then cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "GIRLS, STOP CHASING POOR SASUKE OR HE"LL BE LATE!"

The girls stopped, "SORRY NARUTO-KUN!"

"Wait, I'm late...? I'm LATEEEEE! OUTTA MY WAYY!" Sasuke rushed by them.

'Whoa, that was speed that I only saw once, when I was being chased by Tohsaka for not waking her up on time for school, honestly, even reinforcing my legs to their limit didn't help, She still caught up to and beat me up with Torashinai, which she brought up out of nowhere.' Shirou winced at the memory.

"Eh, why are ya twitching Naruto?"

"N-N-Nothing Sakura, Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>"Alright class settle down!" "I'm going to call out your names one by one, then come to the test room!" Instructed Iruka.<p>

"Yes, Sensei!" chorused the class.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Yes, Sensei."

Sakura performed the 3 academy jutsu: Kawarimi, Bunshin, and Henge while showing high level chakra control.

"Congratulations, you pass!" Iruka handed her a headband.

Sakura sighed as she remembered when she first met Naruto.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Oh look, its forehead-girl!" said one of the class bullies.

"HAHAHA, Her forehead's so big, I'm sure it'll make for a nice target." said the bully as he tossed a large stone on his palm.

"No, please don't!" Sakura shielded her eyes as the stone flew towards her… only to hear a clanging sound.

"You know, Guys shouldn't be picking on girls you know. It's not nice." There was Shirou, sitting on a tall rock, spinning a kunai on his right hand, his left hand outstretched. It seems he threw a shuriken from his left hand. His throw was either perfectly timed, or perfectly aimed, judging from the fact that the shuriken was embedded at the center of the stone.

"Let's get out of here!" the bullies then ran away.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Shirou.

"Y-yes, thanks for saving me…um."

"Oh, where are my manners, Emi…Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto." 'I almost told her my other name, gotta be careful.'

"Oh, nice to meet you Naruto, my name's Haruno Sakura."

Flashback end

* * *

><p>"Well, he's a nice guy, but when he trains us he's a sadist." Sakura sighed.<p>

"Well Sakura, seems like the training paid off huh?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, beating people to the inch of their life with a practice sword can be called training." said Sakura

Sasuke groaned, "Oh don't remind me. I'll rather face my fan-girls rather than go through that again."

He regretted that saying that line as he was assaulted by fan-girls. He was however saved when his name was called.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, here goes."

He performed the same jutsus as Sakura, although since he didn't have as great chakra control as her, he got bonus points for performing a small fireball jutsu.

"Congratulations."

He silently nodded and went on his way.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Sasuke was training in the forest when he heard a voice.

"Wow, impressive."

He turned around and saw Shirou sitting on a tree branch

"Hello."

"Who are you, how did you get into the Uchiha district?"

"Oh, this place was restricted? Sorry, I didn't know."

"Whatever, so who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha… ah yes, I heard about that, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Hm"

"Anyways there's something I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Isn't it a little strange that your brother suddenly went and killed your clan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've seen you and your brother walk around town a few days before the massacre and he looked pretty sane to me, not the psycho mass-murderer you think he is?"

"And what's your point? He killed my clan so I'll kill him. That's all that matters

"My point is that somebody that as skilled as he is will still need some accomplices if he wants to kill an entire clan of high-level ninja."

"So you think someone helped him?"

"Yes, and it could also be that he was framed, and a highly skilled ninja like him had some enemies that were jealous of him." "Think about it, a ninja with skill and fame? It's hard not to get jealous."

Sasuke thought about it, 'He's right, it could be possible.' "Then what do you suggest I do once I fight him?"

"Defeat him in single combat."

"What?"

"He's a skilled ninja. If you, the younger brother whom he saw no interest to kill, when he could kill an entire clan, defeated him, it would be a huge blow to his pride, and pride is the weakest point of all ninja. After that you can ask him your questions in how and why he killed your clan. If you're satisfied with his answers, either kill him on the spot or drag him to Konoha for trial.

"That's not so bad, thanks Naruto."

"No problem, hey, do you wanna go train with me and a friend of mine? It's better than training on stationary targets, it'll help keep your battle senses sharp too."

"Um… Sure, I guess."

"Great, see you at training ground 7 at 5:00 am tomorrow then."

Flashback end

* * *

><p>'He sure helped me learn a valuable lesson, never rely on yourself alone.' Sasuke thought<p>

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Okay Naruto, do the Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin jutsus.

"Ok!"

He performed the Henge and Kawarimi pretty well, but he had a trick up his sleeve when the bunshin part was up.

'Trace on' He traced the components, structure and age of his current body. The examiners were surprised when a flash of light appeared and a walking live bunshin came to be.

"Touei bunshin no jutsu!" (Projection clone technique)

"W-what bunshin is that Naruto? Is that a kage bunshin? asked a perplexed Iruka.

"No, sensei, it's just a modified clone I accidentally made, by adding a little more chakra than usual, I made a solid bunshin, pretty neat huh?" Naruto answered. 'Hehe, In a sense its true, I accidentally made one by adding some prana and tracing the bunshin instead of using chakra and normal visualization.' He added mentally.

They were also surprised that when he dispelled the clone, instead of simply disappearing or poofing to smoke, it broke to pieces like a mirror.

"Well, you get bonus points for both creating a bunshin and inventing a new jutsu to add to our library, you pass, congratulations!" said Iruka.

"Alright!" 'Now I'm one step closer to getting the chance to hunt down that Grail!'

'Damn, the brat passed! Looks like I'll have to steal the scroll alone!' thought Mizuki.

**AN: Did you like my interactions between the three characters? I've had enough of the three of them being at odds with each other in almost every fic I've read, so I'll be a little bit different. They also don't know about his reincarnation, that's why they call him Naruto.  
><strong>

**Next chapter is Shirou/Naruto vs Mizuki! READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Traitors and revelations

Traitors and revelations

Shirou was busy training in a field late at night when he heard the footsteps of someone running and two people shouting. He reinforced his ears and eyes and looked the direction it came from: the forest near the village gate. He then spotted Iruka and Mizuki, the latter wearing a large scroll on his back while the former seems to be in pursuit.

* * *

><p>"Mizuki, why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" asked Iruka.<p>

"HAHAHA! Why? Why you ask? Because I will give it as a gift to someone who will give me great power!" laughed Mizuki.

"And who might that be?" They turned around to see Shirou, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Well, if it isn't the demon, what luck, I get to kill two birds with one stone." sneered Mizuki.

"Well, let's see if can kill even one bird shall we?" asked Shirou, who looked as though he pulled two kunai from his back while actually tracing them.

"You, a mere genin, try to fight me? Foolish!" Mizuki roared as he hurled a giant shuriken at Shirou.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" Iruka yelled in fear for his student. Shirou simply rushed towards Mizuki and ducked the shuriken while holding the kunai in both hands as he would hold Kanshou and Bakuya.<p>

'Amateur, you're wide open!' Mizuki thought as he pulled a kunai and plunged it straight for Shirou's heart as he neared him. He was shocked when Shirou simply parried his thrust and spun to deliver him a slash to the chest.

"Argh! That hurt demon!" Mizuki hissed.

"Just a question. Why do you always call me demon? It's annoying when you do that." asked Shirou. "It's simple, you are…" Mizuki started.

"No! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled to no avail.

"…Kyuubi the nine tailed fox!" Mizuki laughed, thinking it stopped the boy long enough for him to finish it.

"Is that so? That's strange, I know I had a fox inside of me for a while now, but I think he kicked the bucket when I was eight." Shirou grinned at Mizuki's dumbfounded expression. "Let me explain, I think it's because of the seal at my belly. It's been continually siphoning chakra from the beast till it disappeared and its chakra became mine to use."

Like his explanation about the Touei bunshin, this was a half-truth.

The effects of the seal on the kyuubi were true, but they will only finish its job after 20 years. Not wanting to deal with a form of malice that may affect his actions, he paid a visit to the fox after being reborn and finished him off with the original anti-monster type noble phantasm Kanshou and Bakuya, capable of destroying monsters such as the hydra and medusa's monster form in one blow.

It worked flawlessly on the bijuu. And after destroying it, he converted half of its chakra into prana to activate the kid's magic circuits to enable him to use magic even without his presence after his mission was over, it was the least of the things he could give the poor kid in return.

"No! You lie demon! Prepare to die!" Mizuki rushed at Shirou furiously slashing at him with a sword in hidden in his back.

* * *

><p>Iruka watched amazed at Shirou's strangely suicidal fighting style which was oddly full of openings. As Mizuki attacked at every open spot in Shirou's defense, he would suddenly be slashed by Shirou's kunai. 'A-amazing, he purposely leaves himself open for attacks, and when his enemy targets an open spot, he turns it into a trap!'<p>

"Time to finish this!" Shirou threw a few shuriken at Mizuki, who blocked them.

"That all you can do!" He was shocked when Shirou was suddenly in front him and delivered a series of slashes with two kunai, making him stagger back.

"It's over." Shirou rushed in at high speed at Mizuki who was still dazed, and gave him a deep cross slash at the chest.

"W-what the…" Mizuki said as he passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p>"Sensei, you alright?" Shirou asked as he helped Iruka up.<p>

"Yeah, thanks Naruto." He answered.

"Nice show eh, Sensei?" Shirou and Iruka turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the branch of a tree, clapping. Shirou chuckled,

"Well, if it isn't my wayward friends, you do know what happens if I find out you skipped training just to see me beat the hell out of Mizuki right?"

The two of them gulped and answered. "Well, I just finished my fire jutsu training when I heard some guys shouting in the forest and well… I got curious." Sasuke said.

"Alright, what about you Sakura?"

Sakura replied, "I was on my way home when I saw Sasuke heading towards the forest at high speed, so I followed to find out what was going on.

'Sigh' "Fine, you're off the hook for now, but I want to see how you're getting with your skills alright?" Shirou asks.

"Sure." "No prob."

Iruka chose the time to as speak. "Sasuke, Sakura, how long have you been here?"

"Um, long enough to hear Mizuki-sensei, or is it just Mizuki now, rant about the Kyuubi?"

"You do know that sort of information is classified right?" Iruka said.

"Please, the guy may be upright strict on training, but for us to condemn him just for holding off a demon from destroying a whole village? That's just low." Sakura answered.

"What Sakura said sensei. We're ninjas, we use jutsus which would be considered dark magic by ignorant civilians, why would a demon sealed in a boy's gut be different? Except that explains the fuckin high amount of chakra you have." Sasuke continued. Only to have Sakura bash him in the head.

"Oww! What was that for!"

"No cursing in front of me!"

"Alright then, I'll just do it when your back is turned!"

"What!"

"You heard me, or are you deaf Pinky?"

"I can hear you just fine duck-head!"

"Ya wanna fight!"

"Bring it on!"

The two were too busy arguing that they forgot Shirou's presence, who then traced Torashinai.

'Whapack!' Whapack!'

"If you have enough time to bicker, I suggest you use that time to start resting your bodies. Sleep, remember-"

"-Tiredness is the enemy. We know." Sakura and Sasuke finished, clutching their heads.

Shirou grinned "Good, run along now kids."

(Damn, we hate that practice sword. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought it belonged to one of the Seven swordsmen of the mist or something.) Sasuke and Sakura thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated for a while, school is killin me softly. Anyways, I'm here to tell you that i have been thinking on who should be my antagonists in the story, and since the object of conquest is a corrupted grail who can turn servants to do its bidding, who better than the dark versions of the servants themselves? Yes, you guessed right, all seven of them, from Saber to Berserker class. Epic fights await Shirou in his mission. Stay tuned next chap for Kakashi's entrance and the wave mission. I'll put one of the dark servants there. Can you guess who it will be? Free Ichiraku Ramen coupon for the one who guesses right.<strong>

**Post on the reviews on who you think will appear as the first Dark servant.**


	6. Dreams and cycles

Dreams and cycles

Night passed away quickly, Shirou found out as his alarm clock rung 5:00 in the morning. 'Well, At least I didn't oversleep, and unlike Rin I definitely won't come to the kitchen looking for milk while walking like a zombie.' He did the usual, ate his breakfast and all. 'I better get ready for team placements. Although if what I've seen in my visions are correct. I'll be on team 7 with Sasuke and Sakura, although I didn't get to see the face of the jounin that leads them.' He thought.

While Shirou was simply sleeping during the night, something strange happened to Sasuke and Sakura in their dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura<em>

_Sakura had a strange dream. She was standing at what seemed to some sort of training ground surrounded by buildings. Then she saw three people, a white haired man wearing a red coat and wielding two short swords, a girl, a beautiful one she might add, wearing some sort of brown uniform, and a blue haired man wearing a blue full-body armor and wielding a red barbed spear. The two men clashed with each other in battle, causing massive shocks of power. Had Naruto not trained her to properly steady herself in a fight, she would have fainted then and there. Then suddenly the blue haired man yelled. "Who's there?"_

'_Shit, did they sense me?' Sakura panicked. Then she saw a red-haired guy run away from the grounds. The spear-wielder gave chase. Then she heard the girl curse. "Damn it! I didn't know there was someone else around!" She also went after the two. Having no choice Sakura followed._

_As she rounded a corner she found the man and the red-head. "Yo! Sorry kid, don't take it personally, you just got unlucky. " The man said. "Die!" He then stabbed the spear into the boy's heart. Sakura froze. She saw her first share of death. Even if it was in some sort of twisted dream. She screamed. _

_The girl arrived. "Damn, I got too late!" She then pulled a pendant out of her pocket hung it over the body of the boy and whispered some strange words in a language Sakura could not understand. Then the floor around the boy and the girl glowed. After a bright flash she saw to her shock that the boy was alive. 'What the- that- that- he should be dead! I saw that spear pierce his heart!' The girl fled the scene long before the boy woke up. The boy then woke up. He examined the wound from earlier, it was gone! As he stood up and ran away, he stepped on something. "It was the pendant the girl used earlier…" Sakura murmured. The boy pocketed it and went his way. Then all Sakura could see was darkness… _

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke<em>

"_Wha - where the hell am I?" He was on the courtyard of a house- a pretty big one to be exact. Suddenly he heard the scuffles of whatever commotion was taking place. He ran towards the sound, upon arriving he saw a red-haired guy get kicked rather powerfully by a man in blue carrying a red lance. He was about to charge in to stop the man from doing additional damage to the red-head when he froze at the man's killing intent. He stopped.' Wait if this is some kind of dream why am I feeling killing intent?' He was distracted from his thoughts when a light appeared in the barn where the red-head landed._

_Sasuke saw a woman in blue. She was carrying herself in such a noble state that Sasuke had the urge to kneel in respect. She was very beautiful to say the least. She wore armor that seemed to shine in the moonlight._

_The woman then suddenly attacked the man in blue. Sasuke was in awe by the grace in which she swung her weapon, in which he couldn't see anything. 'Is that the Futon: Kaze no yaiba? No, I can't sense any chakra; it's actually an invisible sword!'_

_The man then retreated after trading a few blows. The woman then faced the red-haired boy and spoke. "I ask of you. Are you my master?" The boy did not answer, as though mesmerized by her beauty and sudden arrival from, what seemed to be a seal array of sorts. "I, Servant Saber, have come forth in response to your summons. From this time forth my sword shall be with you and your fate shall be with me. Now, our contract is complete." 'Summons? Like a summoning jutsu or something?' Sasuke thought._

_"RIIIIINGGGGGG!"  
><em>

Both Sakura and Sasuke woke up, sweating buckets. They looked around and shut their alarm clocks off. 'What the hell was that?' they thought.

* * *

><p>The day almost became boring when team placements were made. The students just listened to Iruka's speech. Others were bored out of their minds. Shirou looked as though he was paying attention, but he was actually analyzing the composition of materials of the room. '<em>1000 floorboards, 13 are barely fixed, one has a loose nail. Desks are in good condition. Teachers desk contains 15 pieces of chalk and an eraser<em>.' Shirou thought as Iruka droned on. Sakura was busy reading a book on dreams and nightmares. Sasuke looked as though he was brooding, but if you listen closely you'll hear him snoring. He didn't get much sleep last night due to his 'dream'.

"Now, I'll announce team placements!" Iruka bellowed over the ruckus of the students. "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto raised his head at that. "Uchiha Sasuke!" Said Uchiha snapped awake. "Haruno Sakura!" Sakura put away the book for later use. "You are to be led by Hatake Kakashi!"

'Hatake Kakashi huh? Interesting, Sasuke and Sakura should benefit greatly from this.' Shirou thought.

'Kakashi? THE Hatake Kakashi, the man said to have copied over a thousand jutsu? And a sharingan user to boot! He could help me on how to use mine better as well!' Thought Sasuke gleefully. 'Although the story on how he got it would be needed as well.'

'Kakashi? From what I've heard of him he's always late, and I hate late people, second to perverts!' Sakura thought.

As the teams were called by their senseis, only team 7 was left on the classroom. And three hours had passed since then. "Naruto, mind if you bring that practice sword of yours?" asked Sasuke. "I'll bring it during training, why?" answered Shirou. "We'd like to use it to beat our sensei black and blue." Replied Sakura.

Then the door opened and their eyes followed to see a Silver-haired man in a jonin vest. His hair was so spiky you'd think he got electrocuted when he was a kid. "Hey, is team 7-"was all he was able to say when he stepped on the very board with the loose nail. It flipped and hit him straight on the face.

The three were dumbfounded for a few seconds, and then they all laughed. "HAHAAHA! Man, never thought that you, a jonin of all people would get smacked like that!" Shirou said. "The hell man! Even academy students know not step on the first board when entering! Just priceless!" Sasuke chuckled. Sakura laughed for a bit then said, "Serves you right for being late!"

Kakashi just massaged his sore nose and said "My first impression of you guys… I hate you. Follow me to the roof." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What's his problem?" Sasuke asked. The others just shrugged.

* * *

><p>They followed him and a few minutes later they sat on a bench on the rooftop. "Alright then, why don't we tell us a bit more about yourselves." "Like what, sensei?" Sakura asked. "Your likes, dislikes, that sort of thing, you first Blondie." He pointed at Shirou. "Alright, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, I like swords, especially Sabers and broadswords, and sheathes as well." He says nostalgically. "I dislike grails, 'a certain gold armored king comes to mind.' arrogant kings and 'a certain priest comes up' fake priests." "My hobbies are training, meditating and cooking and tracing." "Tracing?" Kakashi asks. "Yeah, I like to draw." "My dream, to be able to someday meet my beloved, on a field of gold."<p>

Sakura thought it was sweet when he told them his dream. She always loved it when he told them stories, about a boy who had to fight a war between seven people. He had a partner, a blonde girl, who wielded a sword. They fought many enemies, and unknowingly fell in love with each other. The boy had confessed his feelings to her in battle. Then, as the war ended, and the girl had to leave, before she disappears into the sunset, her last words to him were, 'I love you'. Sakura cried at the end of the story. It seems as though it was something that really happened. Little did she know.

"Okay… that was… interesting? You're next pinky." Kakashi pointed to Sakura. 'He says that one more time and he's dead.' Thought Sakura twitching. "My name's Haruno Sakura, my likes are my friends," She looks at Shirou and Sasuke. "And Jewels." Upon hearing the word jewels, Shirou flinched, is he witnessing the ninja version of Rin? God help all in the way of the tsundere. "I dislike perverts, tardiness, and Naruto's practice sword." Shirou chuckled at the last one, and she shot him a glare. "My hobbies are training with Naruto and Sasuke, Collecting jewels of different kinds, cooking lessons with Naruto, and listen to his stories." "My dream, to be a skilled kunoichi and be of great help to the village, oh, and beat Naruto in a spar for once."

"Hmm, not too bad, okay, next up, brooder… san?" Sasuke was fast asleep. Sakura knocked him upside the head. "Wake up sleepy-head!" "Ow! What was that for… oh, Oh! Sorry sensei. Ahem! I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I like my family." Shirou and Sakura smiled. "Fire jutsu, tomatoes and for some weird reason, swords." "My dislike, Naruto's practice sword." "My hobbies are training, and eating tomatoes." "My dream…" Shirou and Sakura tensed at that, 'here comes his dark side'. "To beat my brother to a pulp and tell me the real reason for killing my clan, and if the answer is unsatisfying, end his miserable existence." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

'Interesting, he is still after Itachi, but with a sound reason other than revenge.' Kakashi mused. "Ok, you three are unique, I'll give you that much. Meet me at training ground 7 at 9 am tomorrow for the genin test. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll puke."

The three grinned at him, "Bring it on Sensei, we'll cut through everything you'll throw at us!" "And if we can't beat you, we'll just think of something that can!"

Kakashi eye-smiled at them. "Good! See you then!" He then vanishes in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>As Shirou was about to leave Sakura stops him. "Wait, Naruto!" "What is it Sakura?" "I had a weird dream last night." Shirou looked confused. "Dream?" "Yeah, I was in an academy of sorts, there was a man with a spear and a white haired man with two swords." Shirou froze, he had those types of dreams before, when he was Saber's master.<p>

'The dream cycle.' He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't be updating<strong> **for a wh****ile, but don't worry i'll be writing them chaps while ya wait. I've got two reasons for the hiatus: College life and Fate/Zero. Saber looks so cool in a suit! **


End file.
